


Potter Family Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the picture-perfect Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter Family Christmas

**Title:** Potter Family Christmas  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Potter kids, Severus Snape, Dean Thomas.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #63: Potter Family Christmas  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Possibly epilogue compliant, if you squint.  
 **Summary:** It was the picture-perfect Christmas.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay Holiday fluff!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Potter Family Christmas

~

Harry checked his watch again, concerned. Albus Severus and Lily, both arguing some obscure Arithmancy point, were curled close to the fire. Ginny was smiling, talking with James.

It was the picture-perfect Christmas.

Just then, the Floo flared and Severus stepped through. Robes flaring, he strode towards Harry and, sweeping him into his arms, snogged him breathless.

“I missed you, too,” Harry laughed, once he could speak.

Severus smirked and, nodding politely towards Ginny, settled on the sofa next to Harry. Dean arrived minutes later, and as they prepared for dinner, Harry smiled. It was a true Potter family Christmas.

~


End file.
